you hold my heart
by hihana194
Summary: Eruru misses Hakuro a lot but can a gift from Urutori make her feel better...? Eruru x Hakuro


_**You hold my heart**_

Eruru walked walked out onto her balcony, she looked up at the full moon. It's been 2 years since Hakuro left, left his country, his people, his friends, Aruru and herself.

She usually went around the country helping those who needed it. She pulled her kimono tighter around herself as a cold breeze blew by. _'Hakuro how long will you stay away, I miss you, we all miss you'_ She thought as she stared up at the twinkiling stars.

She turned around and walked back into the room, She sat down and started making more medicines. She was now 17 and was catching up to her grandmothers level of skill.

A figure dressed in blue and white flashed throuhg her mind as a sad smile made it's way onto her face.

She heard noises in the room below her's, it was the meeting room. She walked down their and found Oboro, and the twins, Dori and Gura. She grinned at them, "welcome back Oboro-san, Dori-san and Gura-san" she greeted them. She also nodded her head at Benawi, Kurou, Touka, Karura and Urutori. Benawi was in charge of the country till Oboro came back, they were doing well, there had been peace mpst of the time, there were a couple of small wars but nothing they couldn't handle.

She notices smirks on most o their faces, "When did you get back Oboro-san?" she questions, He smiles at her, "About a couple of minutes ago, we were supposed to be back earlier but Urutori found something adn we helped her with it" he answered, she looked at Urutori, "What did you find?" she asks them curiously, "Do you need help with it?".

Urutori gives out a small laugh, "Eruru-sama, Go out to the lake, We have a suprise for you".

Eruru looks at them suspicially, but nods and makes her way outside to the lake. SHe often went there because she knew Hakuro spent lots of nights there thinking.

When she finally reached the lake, She looked around, she couldn't see anything, Then she gasped. There sitting by the lake was the person who held her heart. She stumbled a bit when he turned around and smiled at her, "Hakuro-sama" she whispered softly. She stopped a metre away from him.

"Is it really you or is this some kind of joke?" she asks with hope shining in her eyes. He nods his head, "it's me". She stumbles to him and hugs him, he wraps his arms around her, "But what about the sealing and your bad side?" she asks worridly, He smiles at her, "Urutori Found a way to seal the negative side of me, so she did the sealing and woke me up".

Eruru gave him a soft smile, he sat down and pulled her into his lap. "How is Aruru?" He asks, "She's fine, she's 10 years old now". He sighs, "I missed a lot of your lives, I'm sorry" He apoligizes, She hugs him tighter, "don't worry, We missed you a lot too" He smiles at her.

He leans in and their lips meet, She gasps allowing him entrance into her mouth, they kiss passionatly. After a while they pull apart and take deep breaths, "Eruru, I never told you that I love you too, Even though you probably already love someone else by no-", He was cut off as she kissed him again, He tounge pushes through his lips and explores his mouth, trailing over his teeth, She meets his tounge and they dance together.

She pulls apart from him, "Hakuro-sama has always held my heart" she whispers to him, His reply was to kiss her again.

They spent the night there kissing and talking to each other.

**Epilouge...**

Eruru looked ta herself in the mirror, she turned 18 today, it's been a year since Hakulo and everyone was reunited again. Last week Hakuro had finally asked her to marry him, she had of course said yes.

She was wearing a white kimono with sliver flowers on it, It had long sleeves and a long trail behind it. Half her hair was held up with a clip and the rest flowed down to her waist. Her figure had filled out during the years and she had grown her hair.

Karura knocked on the door, "OI! Eruru come on, it's time". Erur took one last glance at herself and opened the door and walked out.

She stood and walked through the audience as they gaped at her beauty, But she wasn't paying attentiont o them, her eyes were on Hakuro, he had a soft smile on his face and his eyes were shining from love and happiness. she glanced at Aruru who was sitting at the front next to Kamu.

She smiled at her sister and got a grin in response. She walked up and stood next to her husband to be. They held hands as the elder started to say the vows, she didn't really pay attention to them but just repeated them when she had to.

Whent he vows were finally done, the two newly weds walked downt he aisle together, as people congratulated them, hen the celebrations were finally done, the 2 slipped away to their room, which was Hakuro's old room.

They slipped out of their clothes and put on light robes. then finally they came togther in a fiery kiss full of love and commitment. Hakuro pushed her down on the bed as he kissed her deeper and started to fumble with her clothes breasts.

When they finshed making love, they fell asleep in each others arms. Each with the other's hearts in their palms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yea I know really corny and a bit short... hehe :) but hey it was just sorta a randon one shot that just came up, so yea. I know there a bit OCC but yea it's a FANfic!.**

**Anyways REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**tell if it's good, bad or utterly crap lol:P **

**ALSO SORRY FOR THE BAD PUNCTUATION!!**


End file.
